mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a very iconic character from the Disney Company. He has starred in several comic books, and his own television series, DuckTales. Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, and uncle of Donald Duck, great-uncle Huey Dewey and Louie, and adopted great-uncle of Webby Vanderquack. History Scrooge McDuck was created in 1947 by Carl Barks and licensed by The Walt Disney Company. Scrooge is an elderly Scottish anthropomorphic Pekin Duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a red or blue frock coat, top hat, pince-nez glasses, and spats and is portrayed as speaking with a slight Scottish accent, also sometimes known as a Scottish burr. His dominant character trait is his thrift, and within the context of the fictional Disney universe, he is the world's richest person. Named after Ebenezer Scrooge from the 1843 novel A Christmas Carol he was in his first few appearances characterized as a greedy miser and antihero (as Charles Dickens' original Scrooge was). However, in later comics and animated shorts and the modern day he is more often portrayed as a charitable and thrifty hero, adventurer, explorer and philanthropist. Scrooge was created by Barks as a comic book character originally as an antagonist for Donald Duck, first appearing in the 1947 Four Color story "Christmas on Bear Mountain" (#178). The character soon became so popular that McDuck became a major figure of the Duck universe. In 1952 he was given his own comic book series, called Uncle Scrooge, which still runs today. Scrooge was most famously drawn by his creator Carl Barks, and later by Don Rosa. Comics have remained Scrooge's primary medium, although he has also appeared in animated cartoons, most extensively in the television series DuckTales (1987–1990). Scrooge has of course appeared in various mediums aside from comic books. Scrooge's first appearance in animated form (save for a brief Mickey Mouse Club television series cameo) was in Disney's 1967 theatrical short Scrooge McDuck and Money, in which he teaches his nephews basic financial tips. He later appeared as Ebenezer Scrooge in Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), an animated version of the Dickens classic. In this adaptation Scrooge's character is voiced by co-writer Alan Young. He also appeared as himself in the television special Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1983) (the only time when he was voiced by Will Ryan). He has also appeared in some episodes of Raw Toonage, three shorts of Mickey's Mouse Works and some episodes of Disney's House of Mouse, as well as the direct-to-video films Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas. Personality Scrooge's personality has evolved a great deal the over years. He started out as the stereotypical miser and over time became a much softer more likable thrifty philanthropist, rather than a greedy skinflint. However even at his softest Scrooge is still very stingy and money conscious, and will go to great lengths to save a cent. Today, how Scrooge is portrayed depends a great deal on the author. Some writers today, such as the popular Don Rosa, still potray him as a miserly anti-hero. However in most of his appearances in the Mickey and Friends franchise he's shown as being a very kind thrifty person who has a love for money, but loves his friends a great deal more. Appearances Movies * Mickey's Christmas Carol * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse ** (Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas Television * DuckTales * Raw Toonage * Mickey Mouse Works * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse (2013 series) Gallery Trivia *'Scrooge' is one of two characters from the Mickey Mouse universe to make it onto the Forbes Fictional 15 list. **The other character to make it on the list being his rival Flintheart Glomgold Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Heroes Category:Rich Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Protagonists Category:Birds Category:Elderly characters Category:Nuetral characters